Pensamientos de un incorpóreo
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Y si la historia cambiase... Si Axel le propusiera a Roxas Huir junto a él... ¿Este aceptará?, Akuroku con lemon... si no gustas del yaoi mejor no entres... y si el lemon no es lo tuyo tampoco es recomendable
1. Chapter 1

Es un fic que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo… me gusta por lo simple que es… pero tiene lemon… advierto para aquellas personas que no les guste… no pienso censurarlo… por que es parte del fic… es donde Roxas aprende… así que… si no te gusta no recomiendo leerlo… espero que les guste… la narración es básica… narrado en primera personas

Disclainer: los personajes de KH no me pertenecen… si fuera así… uy, haria tantos cambios xD

- …. – dialogos

"pensamientos"

En negrita son cosas importantes para la conclusión O: … el segundo capitulo es mas cortito xD

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia de acentuación… tengo un problema grave con estas

Enjoy, Alex…

_**Pensamientos de un incorpóreo**_

_Cap 1: ¿huyamos juntos?_

"Emociones… sentimientos… un corazón…"

-Roxas… ¿en qué piensas?- Axel me quedó mirando un rato y luego yo me sonrojé

- en nada - mentía, no le iba a decir a Axel que estaba pensando en cosas que no debería pensar un incorpóreo

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?- Axel siempre es así, no sé si realmente lo hace con intención pero no puedo ocultarle nada

-¿realmente no podemos sentir?- miré hacia la cuidad- ¿hay algo que lo afirme?-

- yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, créeme, yo creo que hasta tenemos corazón, antes de ser esto éramos personas o nuestra mitad es una persona, por eso lo que yo pienso es que nuestro corazón está dormido y la forma de despertarlo es con sentimientos, cuando comencemos a sentir, el corazón despertará… al menos eso pienso yo- me sonrió como siempre, no sé porque pero me siento a gusto a su lado

-es bastante sensato eso que acabas de decir, tal vez sea cierto y si tengamos corazón- toqué mi pecho de forma instintiva

-si te dijera que lo que acabo de decir es porque me pasa a mi ¿me creerías Roxas?- Axel no me observaba de hecho había volteado la mirada

-pues, tendría que sentirlo, te creo pero ¿en verdad?- estaba algo impresionado

-ven acércate…- así lo hice y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho… tum…tum… sonaba lentamente

-es un sonido extraño- tum…tum… era hermoso

-sabes… me costó acostumbrarme… pero comencé teniendo pensamientos extraños, sobre emociones, si tuviera un corazón y sobre el amor… al final cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de alguien comencé a escuchar un tum-tum…-apartó mi cabeza-solo tenía que darme cuenta de que me enamoré-

-¿de quién?-su rostro se entristeció

-de un hombre…bueno…nunca se dio cuenta, y no creo que lo haga, es un incorpóreo-

-¿Demyx?-pregunté pero algo como un vacío en mi pecho sentía, algo como enojo

-no…no puedo decirte…confío en ti… pero no puedo- sentía que en mi pecho algo dolía… algo quemaba… me sentía como si me estuvieran ahogando

-duele, Axel, duele aquí- tomeé mi pecho, de pronto de mis ojos salieron lágrimas

-shhh… tranquilo- él me abrazó, pero le sentía distante- pasará, solo piensa en otra cosa-

-Axel yo…no sé qué me pasa…pero me duele mucho…te apartarás… me duele- tocaba mi pecho, y lloraba, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sentimiento?

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué dices que me iré?- me abrazó fuertemente y en ese momento le escuché… tum…tum…tum

-Axel… ¿podría ser?...no… yo…-aún lloraba

-Roxas…cuando decidiste irte de la organización, tu dijiste que nadie te extrañaría, ni te recordaría… luego te fuiste, yo no tuve el valor de decírtelo pero… yo si lo haría, y lo hago, y lo haré, porque tú ya eres todo para mi… eres mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero más que todo eso… tú hiciste despertar mi corazón- no me di cuenta hasta el momento en que esos latidos fueron más fuerte, Axel me estaba besando, yo le abracé, me gustaba ese contacto, pero el aire nos faltó

-Axel…-aun tenía mis ojos cerrados

-yo… lo siento… en serio- me apartó

-no… Axel…-tomé su rostro – yo te amo, enserio, me gustas, estar contigo lo es todo para mi… te necesito para existir… no me di cuenta hasta ahora- me acerqué para juntar nuestros labios en un roce suave

-yo también te amo Roxas, seamos lo que seamos, ¿quieres huir de todo esto… a mi lado? ¿Lo captas?- tenía una mano en mi mejilla derecha

-¿huir?... contigo… si… yo quiero estar a tu lado… no importa donde-me senté en sus piernas

-vamos a cualquier mundo…vamos a… al jardín radiante, nadie nos buscará allí-

-si…realmente solo quiero irme contigo-

-pero antes…-sacó dos helados de sal marina- serán tal vez los últimos-

-gracias- disfrutamos de ese último helado juntos, en la estación, viendo aquel paisaje que nos ofrecía la cuidad crepúsculo

-Roxas, vamos por tus cosas y desaparezcamos- fuimos a mi casa, yo guardé lo que creí necesario, un poco de ropa, unas frazadas y una linterna, estaba listo

-¿nos podemos quedar esta noche aquí?- Axel asintió y se sentó en mi cama

-¿seguro Roxy?- acarició y desordenó mis cabellos

-si, de todo, incluso de esto- me acerqué a besarle y sentarme en sus piernas, abrazándolo y acercándole, nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire

-Roxas… yo… no quiero apresurar las cosas- me alejó un poco

-no lo haces, yo lo quiero así, Axel… sin miedo- desabroché la gabardina de mi pelirrojo y la quité hasta ver esa pálida y tersa piel- sin miedo Axel-

-Roxas…-tomé las manos de mi pelirrojo y las puse en mi cadera

-haz lo que quieras-le besé y las manos traviesas de este ojiesmeralda quitaban mi polera y bajaron a mi pantalón

-Axel…-mi respiración y la de él estaban agitadas, me tomó de mi caderas y me dejó en la cama, quito suavemente mis pantalones dejándome en bóxers

-después de esto no me detendré Roxas ¿lo captas?- yo asentí- ahora dime… ¿seguro que quieres seguir?- no le respondí, me acerque a él y le besé, lenguaje corporal, fue una extraña sensación cuando Axel tocó mi abdomen bajo, deslizando mi bóxer

-ah… Axel… ah…- tenía mi miembro en su mano, y le acariciaba suavemente- ¿Qué es…?-

-se llama placer…- bajó para lamer mi ombligo y luego mi entrepierna

-no hagas… eso… ah…- bajaba y subía, lamiendo la punta, acariciando mis testículos… muy lentamente…- me… Axel… me voy a… correr…- no me hizo caso y continuó torturándome de esa manera tan placentera hasta que termine en su boca, salió un liquido blanco, él saboreó sus labios

-esto es mejor que el helado de sal marina… - soltó una risita juguetona, yo no entendía por qué mis latidos retumbaban en todo mi cuerpo y porque mi mejillas quemaban, estaban tan perdido en descubrir esas sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando Axel estaba a pocos centímetros de mi- te ves hermoso así de sonrojado y pensando, intentando descubrir cosas nuevas…- luego me besó, yo acepté eso, tenía un sabor salado en la boca, pero no le aparte, es más bajé mis manos hasta rozar su miembro por sobre su ropa, él ahogó un sonido entre nuestro labios, hasta que tuvimos que respirar

-¿Qué son esos sonidos?- le pregunte, Axel me observó un rato y sentó a mi lado

-se llaman gemidos, cuando sientes placer emites gemidos, también pueden ser de dolor… pero son mejores con la sensación de estar tocando la estrellas- él tomó mi mano y se acercó a mi oído- te ves hermoso desnudo- susurró y yo sentí arder mis mejillas

-oye… ¿tengo que hacer lo mismo que tú me hiciste?- él solo sonrió, y luego negó- entonces… ¿Qué hago?-

-Roxas, Roxas…- Axel quitó su pantalón y bóxer quedando desnudo al igual que yo- siéntate en mis piernas- yo le hice caso- solo déjate llevar… siente… luego tendremos más tiempo para jugar más-

-Axel… ¿Qué harás?- tenía ese extraño deseo, ahora hablo de deseo por qué es lo que siento, de saber que seguía

-lo verás…- Axel comenzó a lamer tres de sus dedos, muy sensualmente diría yo, de solo verlo sentí arder nuevamente mis mejillas

-¿puedo…?- no dijé más y tomé su brazo lamiendo sus dedos, por separado, juntos, metiéndolos a mi boca, la respiración de Axel se había agitado, yo estaba concentrado en lamerlos

-Roxas…- su voz estaba más ronca, y me estaba observando- está bien así- me separé de su mano y me abracé a su cuello

-te amo…- me encantaba como sonaban esas palabras, me encantaba decirlas, pero yo sentía que era así, sentía amor

-puede que lo que siga te duela- Axel tenía una mano en mi cadera, hasta que sentí una intromisión en mi entrada

-ah…- entrecerré un ojo, era una punzada desde la punta de mi columna hasta mi nuca

-te lo dije… en serio… si no quieres que siga, me voy a detener, no quiero hacerte daño…- Axel no quitó la intromisión, eso fue lo que me dijo que él quería seguir

-el dolor… ¿pasará?...- mi pelirrojo asintió- entonces sigue, confió en ti…- le besé, Axel metía y sacaba el primer dedo de mi entrada nunca por completo, le movía en círculos, luego sentí el segundo, ahogaba mis sonidos entre nuestros labios, hacía lo mismo, luego metió un tercer dedo, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a eso, pero hasta que yo no comencé a gemir Axel no dejó de prepararme como dijo para calmarme, instintivamente a veces movía mis caderas en círculos o hacia arriba y abajo muchas veces rozando su entrepierna con la mía

-Roxas…- sonó como una súplica, yo no sabía que había hecho, el quito sus dedos y luego me levanto sentándome en su miembro- ah…- yo me mordí mis labios, dolía bastante… realmente eso no era nada comparado con su dedos, era algo mucho más grande y grueso, entrecerré un ojo, observé el rostro de mi ojiesmeralda y tenía un éxtasis que no se comparaba con nada- eres tan estrecho… mmm…- continuo guiándome hasta que por fin su entrepierna entró por completa en mi, y le oí gemir ronco y sensual- ah…-

-a…Axel…- entendió mi mensaje y comenzó a masturbarme

-lo sé… no haré nada hasta que tú me lo pidas, me gustaría quedarme así, eres cálido- nos besamos, roce suave, intensos y con mucha pasión, pronto ya no sentía tanto dolor

-ya… puedes- tomó de mis caderas e hizo que yo subiera y bajara por su extensión, suave y lentamente, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa alguna, disfrutando de ese momento, la habitación estaba llena de suspiros, gemidos y latidos fuertes, casi desenfrenados

-ah…- gimió en mi oído y luego lo mordió

-a…ah…Axel- mi ojiesmeralda había tocado un punto en mi interior que me había hecho tocar las estrellas- ahí… de nuevo…- le pedí, no sé de dónde sabia tanto, pero no iba a romper un momento así, solo me guardé esa duda, hasta que hubiera un momento para despejarla

-yo… - aumentó el ritmo- me… voy…- también le ayudaba, cabalgaba sobre él, y me masturbaba, hasta que yo me corrí entre nuestros vientres y él en mi interior

-Axel…- él me interrumpió tapando mi boca

-te amo… y sé que era eso lo que querías decir- se separó de mi y me recostó a su lado, yo me apoyé en su pecho y me dormí, sin antes volver a besarle y escucharle decirme "buenas noches MI Roxas"

Cap 2: Aclarando el pasado…

Sueños extraños, parecían pesadillas… Axel no estaba conmigo, todo era nada, nunca había pasado, no tenía corazón nuevamente, todo era una mentira, una ilusión que lastimaba la poca razón que tenia…

-Axel…- desperté y la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas y me encontraba solo, y con mi pijama- ¿fue un sueño?- intente levantarme pero dolía todo mi cuerpo, sin razón aparente- ¿o no lo fue…?- recorrí la casa pero no vi a nadie- tal vez si fue un sueño

-¡Roxy!... ya despertaste… buenos días, sabes, encontré hogar en el jardín radiante, a eso fui temprano… ¿puedes estar de pie?- simplemente aguante ese dolor y me avente a abrazarle

-Axel… pensé que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño… una pesadilla, tu no estabas, y todo lo que había pasado no existía, en serio cuando no estuviste junto a mí, tuve miedo- volví a llorar, ahora sabía que estaba seguro, que estaba entre los brazos de Axel, de mi Axel

-Roxas, vamos, si no nos largamos temprano créeme que nos vendrán a buscar los de la organización- asentí, el me llevo hasta la habitación, me vistió y tomo mis cosas- ¿puedes caminar?- yo me puse de pie

-es un dolor que se aguanta, no te preocupes- hicimos el ultimo portal de oscuridad y llegamos al jardín radiante, un lugar precioso, lo más hermoso que vi jamás, era como decía su nombre, era radiante- es hermoso… ¿Cómo sabias que existía este mundo?-

-porque aquí vivía yo… antes de convertirme en un incorpóreo, y conocí a un chico que a lo mejor el nombre te parecerá conocido… Ventus- resonó en mí como si respondiera a él, pero no, mi mitad es sora ¿no?

-¿Ventus?- dije en un susurro, era extraño, pero ya que… supongo que esa será una gran duda existencial, caminamos por esa ciudad hasta llegar a un bonito apartamento

-no es igual a tu hogar en cuidad crepúsculo, pero es bastante acogedor- Axel ya tenía las llaves, abrió y era muy parecido a la habitación de mi pelirrojo en la organización, sus cosas de color rojo, muebles de un café casi rojizo, podríamos decir un cobrizo, además también un retrato de la luna… me recordó a Saïx, ya que, no debo pensar en la organización

-¿La mayoría de las cosas son… rojas?- solté una risita y Axel se perdió en un pasillo, yo hurguetee en los cajones, encontré una foto de Axel y Saïx con otra ropa, y por supuesto mucho más jóvenes- ¿esta era tu antigua casa?-

-pues…- mi pelirrojo se me acerco hasta abrazarme- si… no te gusta… -afirmo para sí- ¿quieres irte a otra parte?... yo no tengo problema- se separo, pero yo me acerque a él, como me encanta ese cariño

-me gusta, es todo tan tu… todo me recuerda a ti… excepto ese cuadro de la luna que vamos a quitar de ahí y podremos un lindo cuadro de un helado de sal marina- dije con orgullo, Axel me beso suavemente, luego reímos- encontré una foto… tuya y de Saïx… ¿se conocían de antes?-

-Roxas, vamos a sentarnos al sillón- caminamos abrazados de forma cómica, yo iba caminando de espaldas mirándole a los ojos- siéntate- obedecí y el se ubico a mi lado- antes… en mi vida, me llamaba Lea y Saix se llamaba Isa, éramos mejores amigos, vivíamos juntos, debíamos tener unos 16 años, ya no recuerdo, así que él me dio permiso para decorar este hogar, ya que decía que él se iba a ir y sería completamente mío el departamento… un día mientras paseábamos por la plaza central encontramos a un chico de cabellos rubios despeinados hacia un lado y con ropa de color blanco y negro, a mi me pareció que necesitaba ayuda, Isa se negó, igualmente me acerque… y cuando lo hice vi una llave gigante, parecía un espada, el chico abrió los ojos, eran de un profundo azul, uno que decía muchas cosas, yo le hable tranquilamente… "hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Lea y el es mi mejor amigo Isa, ¿te encuentras bien?... hasta ese momento pensé que tal vez era mudo, luego se levanto y busco lo que parecía ser la llave espada… "eso…" no dijo mas, yo le entregue la espada… "Soy Ventus, gracias por encontrarla"… yo sonreí y obviamente le respondí… "sabes no llegan muchas visitantes a este lugar ¿lo captas?..." "¿seguro?" "pues si no lo captas no importa, ¿te encuentras bien?"… el asintió y luego miro esa llave, hasta que isa hablo "déjalo ahí, vamos Lea"… yo le observe y le dije "sabes son mejores mis armas, luego podríamos tener un enfrentamiento amistoso, porque somos amigos ¿no?" el me observo un momento, era bastante callado, de hecho al principio parecía un zombi "si tienes razón, somos amigos, Lea" yo volví a sonreír y luego me despedí, ya no recuerdo más, y no le recordaba hasta que te vi, eres idéntico, hasta en la personalidad te le pareces, por eso fue que yo te dije que nos viéramos en otra vida por si llegaba a pasar algo, sabía que algo volvería a juntarnos… ¿lo captas?- me quedo observando un rato, yo no sabía que decir, solo me acomode en su hombro y soñé, soñé con ese día en que me encontré con un joven de cabellos medio largo y rojizo, un rojizo intenso, con esos ojos esmeraldas y esa frasecita suya "¿lo captas?", no le olvide, ni ahora ni nunca, si tengo o no tengo corazón, si soy o no humano, no le olvidare_**, porque esos son mis pensamientos, los pensamientos de un incorpóreo, los sueños y los anhelos, cuando se tiene un corazón fuerte, las emociones se mantienen por siempre y a través de la vida**_…

-Axel… te amo…- pronuncie despacio, sabía que no era la última vez que lo diría

-yo también te amo Roxas- nos abrazamos y disfrutamos de ese momento, yo creo que esas son las emociones más fuertes que pude tener y saben…

"_**Los incorpóreos si tenemos corazón, si pensamos en el amor y si sentimos lo que alguna vez sentimos antes…"**_

…_**mi Axel…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo y esta de puro capricho… por que no quería que fuera one shot… xD… ademas tenia que guardar intriga xD

Enjoy, Alex

_Cap 2: Aclarando el pasado…_

Sueños extraños, parecían pesadillas… Axel no estaba conmigo, todo era nada, nunca había pasado, no tenía corazón nuevamente, todo era una mentira, una ilusión que lastimaba la poca razón que tenia…

-Axel…- desperté y la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas y me encontraba solo, y con mi pijama- ¿fue un sueño?- intente levantarme pero dolía todo mi cuerpo, sin razón aparente- ¿o no lo fue…?- recorrí la casa pero no vi a nadie- tal vez si fue un sueño

-¡Roxy!... ya despertaste… buenos días, sabes, encontré hogar en el jardín radiante, a eso fui temprano… ¿puedes estar de pie?- simplemente aguante ese dolor y me avente a abrazarle

-Axel… pensé que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño… una pesadilla, tu no estabas, y todo lo que había pasado no existía, en serio cuando no estuviste junto a mí, tuve miedo- volví a llorar, ahora sabía que estaba seguro, que estaba entre los brazos de Axel, de mi Axel

-Roxas, vamos, si no nos largamos temprano créeme que nos vendrán a buscar los de la organización- asentí, el me llevo hasta la habitación, me vistió y tomo mis cosas- ¿puedes caminar?- yo me puse de pie

-es un dolor que se aguanta, no te preocupes- hicimos el ultimo portal de oscuridad y llegamos al jardín radiante, un lugar precioso, lo más hermoso que vi jamás, era como decía su nombre, era radiante- es hermoso… ¿Cómo sabias que existía este mundo?-

-porque aquí vivía yo… antes de convertirme en un incorpóreo, y conocí a un chico que a lo mejor el nombre te parecerá conocido… Ventus- resonó en mí como si respondiera a él, pero no, mi mitad es sora ¿no?

-¿Ventus?- dije en un susurro, era extraño, pero ya que… supongo que esa será una gran duda existencial, caminamos por esa ciudad hasta llegar a un bonito apartamento

-no es igual a tu hogar en cuidad crepúsculo, pero es bastante acogedor- Axel ya tenía las llaves, abrió y era muy parecido a la habitación de mi pelirrojo en la organización, sus cosas de color rojo, muebles de un café casi rojizo, podríamos decir un cobrizo, además también un retrato de la luna… me recordó a Saïx, ya que, no debo pensar en la organización

-¿La mayoría de las cosas son… rojas?- solté una risita y Axel se perdió en un pasillo, yo hurguetee en los cajones, encontré una foto de Axel y Saïx con otra ropa, y por supuesto mucho más jóvenes- ¿esta era tu antigua casa?-

-pues…- mi pelirrojo se me acerco hasta abrazarme- si… no te gusta… -afirmo para sí- ¿quieres irte a otra parte?... yo no tengo problema- se separo, pero yo me acerque a él, como me encanta ese cariño

-me gusta, es todo tan tu… todo me recuerda a ti… excepto ese cuadro de la luna que vamos a quitar de ahí y podremos un lindo cuadro de un helado de sal marina- dije con orgullo, Axel me beso suavemente, luego reímos- encontré una foto… tuya y de Saïx… ¿se conocían de antes?-

-Roxas, vamos a sentarnos al sillón- caminamos abrazados de forma cómica, yo iba caminando de espaldas mirándole a los ojos- siéntate- obedecí y el se ubico a mi lado- antes… en mi vida, me llamaba Lea y Saïx se llamaba Isa, éramos mejores amigos, vivíamos juntos, debíamos tener unos 16 años, ya no recuerdo, así que él me dio permiso para decorar este hogar, ya que decía que él se iba a ir y sería completamente mío el departamento… un día mientras paseábamos por la plaza central encontramos a un chico de cabellos rubios despeinados hacia un lado y con ropa de color blanco y negro, a mi me pareció que necesitaba ayuda, Isa se negó, igualmente me acerque… y cuando lo hice vi una llave gigante, parecía un espada, el chico abrió los ojos, eran de un profundo azul, uno que decía muchas cosas, yo le hable tranquilamente… "hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Lea y el es mi mejor amigo Isa, ¿te encuentras bien?... hasta ese momento pensé que tal vez era mudo, luego se levanto y busco lo que parecía ser la llave espada… "eso…" no dijo mas, yo le entregue la espada… "Soy Ventus, gracias por encontrarla"… yo sonreí y obviamente le respondí… "sabes no llegan muchas visitantes a este lugar ¿lo captas?..." "¿seguro?" "pues si no lo captas no importa, ¿te encuentras bien?"… el asintió y luego miro esa llave, hasta que isa hablo "déjalo ahí, vamos Lea"… yo le observe y le dije "sabes son mejores mis armas, luego podríamos tener un enfrentamiento amistoso, porque somos amigos ¿no?" el me observo un momento, era bastante callado, de hecho al principio parecía un zombi "si tienes razón, somos amigos, Lea" yo volví a sonreír y luego me despedí, ya no recuerdo más, y no le recordaba hasta que te vi, eres idéntico, hasta en la personalidad te le pareces, por eso fue que yo te dije que nos viéramos en otra vida por si llegaba a pasar algo, sabía que algo volvería a juntarnos… ¿lo captas?- me quedo observando un rato, yo no sabía que decir, solo me acomode en su hombro y soñé, soñé con ese día en que me encontré con un joven de cabellos medio largo y rojizo, un rojizo intenso, con esos ojos esmeraldas y esa frasecita suya "¿lo captas?", no le olvide, ni ahora ni nunca, si tengo o no tengo corazón, si soy o no humano, no le olvidare_**, porque esos son mis pensamientos, los pensamientos de un incorpóreo, los sueños y los anhelos, cuando se tiene un corazón fuerte, las emociones se mantienen por siempre y a través de la vida**_…

-Axel… te amo…- pronuncie despacio, sabía que no era la última vez que lo diría

-yo también te amo Roxas- nos abrazamos y disfrutamos de ese momento, yo creo que esas son las emociones más fuertes que pude tener y saben…

"_**Los incorpóreos si tenemos corazón, si pensamos en el amor y si sentimos lo que alguna vez sentimos antes…"**_

…_**mi Axel…**_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… por que en realidad las historias akuroku que escribo normalmente son Tristes… dejen reviews para ver si les gusto :)

Y que viva el AkuRoku Forever…!


End file.
